


Love Ends in Heartbreak

by abovely_girl



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, tons of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovely_girl/pseuds/abovely_girl
Summary: Baz reflects on how Simon saved his life at a cost and his regrets (short one shot).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes and for how sad this is...

Baz knelt over the grave in front of him. He knew that this would happen at some point but he never expected that it would happen so soon. Simon Snow was dead.

He died in the way Baz always thought he would in a ball of light saving the ones he loved.

Baz tried to hold in the tears that were slowly escaping and dropping down his cheeks as he recalled the event.

He, Simon, and Penny were facing off against the Mage who finally went crazy (beyond his normal limits that Baz had been warning Simon about for years). The battle was short but intense and when the Mage trapped Baz and Penny in a ring of fire Simon took one mournful glance at them, looking Baz directly in the eye said, "I'm sorry," and launched himself at the Mage. He used all his power against him and it destroyed both of them.

Once the flames burned out, Baz ran over to Simon and held him in his arms as he sobbed as the pain of loss ran through him. These feelings rushed through Baz once again as he knelt above the newly dug grave. After defeating the Insidious Humdrum Baz was certain that he and Simon would live but then the Mage ruined it for them yet again. It felt like his insides were tearing him apart. Baz's biggest regret was that he never got to tell Simon that he loved him that he always had. They had been dating for a while but he never had the courage to utter those three little words.

So, as he started to stand Baz said in a voice full of passion, love, and regret, "I love you Simon Snow, you bloody idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> Again sorry for all the angst and stuff but I needed to write something to work some stuff out...Please tell me what you think in the reviews. Till next time (hopefully with a happier outlook). Have a good night/day/evening or whatever it is where you are.


End file.
